


Return of the Unlikely Cupid

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggy Carter (mentioned) - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as an idea for a bizarre crack fic, somehow became the bastard child of two of my other works: An Unlikely Cupid and An Unlikely Source of Sex Advice. And instead of being cracky, turned out to be serious and in character. Go figure.</p><p>Daniel dealing with body issues. Help comes from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Unlikely Cupid

Of all the things Jack had expected to see when he rounded the corner of the locker room, this wasn’t even on the list of possibilities. He froze mid-stride, waiting for his brain to catch up and help him figure out how to deal with this situation. _All I wanted to do was grab the spare tie in my locker and head out. Geez._

Daniel was standing with his back to him, studying his reflection in the full length wall mirror…pantless. Jack wasn’t sure what made it more surreal—the fact that Daniel still had on his sweater vest, tie, and dress shirt or the leather and plastic leg that emerged from his boxers. _Christ, they didn’t leave him much of that leg, did they? That high up, he’s lucky he didn’t bleed to death first._ Daniel bent over slightly and began to undo the straps of the prosthesis. Jack quickly schooled his face into a mask of bland nonchalance.

“So, did I somehow miss the memo that it was pants free day? I sure hope nobody told Wallace. There wouldn’t be enough whisky in the world to wipe that image from my brain." 

Daniel startled, snatched his pants up from the bench, and attempted to cover his prosthetic with them as he spun around. His cheeks burned with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. The look in his brown eyes reminded Jack of Sousa’s face looming above him during the Midnight Oil induced attack, and he took a careful step back.

“Jesus, Jack. What the hell are you doing here? Can’t a man get a little privacy in the locker room?” Daniel sat down hastily on a nearby bench, dropping his crutch and draping his trousers across his legs. Jack arched an eyebrow and leaned a shoulder against the row of lockers. 

“Didn’t know we had to make reservations now. Just here to grab my tie. What the hell are **you** doing here?”

Daniel’s face grew even warmer. _Damn, he wasn’t even this red when he walked in on Carter changing_. “My apartment only has a small mirror above the bathroom sink.”  His eyes flicked down to his lap.

_Well, that sort of explains it, but…?_ Jack frowned. “So, you wanted to get a better look at your leg? Don’t you see it every day?”

“Yes,” Daniel spat back,” of course I do, but…” His words tumbled to a stop as he turned his face away. When he spoke again, his voice was so quiet Jack almost missed it. 

“…no one else ever has.”

Realization slammed into Jack like a jaw punch from Carter. _How long have he and Peggy been dating now? Four months, five months? Does this mean they’re getting ready to…?_ Jack squirmed uncomfortably at where his thoughts were heading. He straightened up and pulled his mind back to safer territory. Sousa sat slumped on the bench, still not meeting his eyes. Jack sighed. _Oh, God. Do I have to do everything for these two? You’d think I was Cupid or something_. _Shit, I don’t want to do this._ He took a deep breath and tried to sound matter of fact.

“And you’re afraid Peggy is going to take one look at your leg and go running out the door? You know she saw worse overseas. Hell, she’s seen guys having to hold their own guts in with their hands.” Daniel turned, insecurity warring with embarrassment on his face.

“Yeah, but she wasn’t getting ready to crawl into bed with any of those guys, now was she? Not to mention, she dated Captain America, the modern day Adonis,” he retorted. 

Jack snorted, “Yeah, and now for some unfathomable reason, she’s chosen you. When she could have had me—who is taller than you, more handsome, and has two legs. No accounting for taste, but the woman knows her mind.” He paused, ignoring Daniel’s indignant look. _Well, here goes nothing._

“Sousa, I’m going to make you a one time offer. You want to know how your leg looks to someone else? I’ll look at it. You’ll get a straight answer—hell, you know I’m not going to try to flatter you. Right here, right now. Let’s do this before anyone else comes in, because I DO NOT want to try to explain that.”

Daniel’s mouth fell open, eyes wide with shock. “Are you serious?” he asked incredulously.

“No, I’m just doing it because I have a sudden urge to look at your naked legs. C’mon, you want the truth so you can get over obsessing about this? I ain’t got all day, take it off and stand up!”

After a moment’s silence, Daniel nodded slowly. He unbuckled his prosthetic and the attached belt, placing it on the bench beside him once he was freed of it. Picking up his crutch, he rose, letting his pants slide to the floor. He moved to stand a few feet in front of Jack, his shoulders stiff as he turned to face the mirror. Jack glanced at Daniel’s reflection, saw the clenched jaw and closed eyes.

“Relax, Sousa. This is about as much fun for me as it is for you.” Jack crouched down, bringing his eye level closer to the stump. “Pull up the leg of your shorts a bit.”

Jack studied Daniel’s leg with a critical eye. There were a few scars on the back of what was left of the thigh, but they were mostly short and straight. They weren’t thick or lumpy, and the hair on his leg had grown back in fairly evenly. While it was a little jarring to see the rapid transition from full thigh to stump, it looked almost neat and tidy in its roundedness. He could see the edge of the main scar from where they closed the leg up, but there was no dimpling or puckering visible. Realizing it would be difficult for Daniel to turn around with only one leg, Jack scooted himself around to the other side.

There were no scars on the front of Daniel’s thigh other than the main seam that ran along its edge. Eyes still closed, Daniel raised his leg slightly, offering Jack a better view. The scar was long and still a bit raised, but it had apparently begun fading from its initial angry red. _From the way he’s been acting, I was expecting Frankenstein._

“Well?” Daniel’s voice broke the silence, the single word shooting out from between clenched teeth. His eyes had opened, a mix of emotions rapidly swirling through them. Jack stood up, keeping his posture casual.

“Hairiest set of gams I’ve ever laid eyes on, and considering my Aunt Betsy, that’s saying something.”

“JACK!”

“Your leg is fine, for Chrissakes!” Jack dropped his usual smart assed tone and leaned forward. “As much as you love her, you sure don’t give her enough credit. The Peggy Carter I know accepts the people she cares about for who they are, flaws and all. You might not be Captain America, but neither was the Steve Rogers she first met. If you can’t trust in her, that’s going to scare her off more than your leg ever could.”

Daniel’s shoulders and jaw relaxed a bit. He stared at Jack for a minute, scrutinizing his face. Slowly, he let out his breath in a soft sigh. 

“Thanks, Jack.”

“I’d say _anytime_ , but I’ve seen enough of your drumsticks to last the rest of my life. I wonder how many glasses of whisky it’s going to take to make me forget I just had to stare at another guy’s hairy legs.”

Relieved, Jack walked past Daniel and headed for the exit. As he grabbed the door handle, he paused.

“By the way, Sousa. If you’re in bed together and she’s staring at your legs, you’re doing something wrong. Remember, it’s not how long it is that counts, but how you use it!”

Daniel’s offended spluttering followed him as he slid through the door. Jack chuckled. _At least I know I can be out of here before he can get his leg and pants back on. Dammit, forgot to grab my tie!_

Jack looked back at the door. He could hear Daniel slamming a locker shut angrily and swearing.

_Maybe it would be best to just go without the tie._

 


End file.
